


Being Less Secretive

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Comedy, Coming Out, Denial, F/M, Hair, Hats, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakai and Kimura have been speculating about Shingo and Goro’s sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Less Secretive

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is entirely the product of my own fevered imagination and is in no way intended to represent, misrepresent or indeed say anything in particular about any real members of SMAP. May contain traces of nuts.

“Your hair is so good these days,” says Shingo, looking at Goro appreciatively in the dressing room mirror.  
Goro smiles as he adjusts his striped scarf. “Thank you.”  
“The curls are super kawaii.”  
“Thank you.”  
“So much better than the hairstyle you wore for the PREVIOUS TWENTY YEARS.”  
Goro sighs. “How did I know that was coming?”  
“He’s right you know, that hairstyle was ridiculous,” puts in Nakai between crunches of his apple.  
Shingo turns on Nakai. “Look who’s talking!”  
“Aw, what the hell, I thought you were picking on him, not me,” Nakai complains.  
“Not to mention you were complimenting him a second ago,” points out Kimura, pulling a jacket on. “Why the sudden change?”  
“Wouldn’t want him getting a big head,” says Shingo. He tries to ruffle Goro’s hair but Goro smacks his hand away.  
“Don’t!” warns Goro.  
“But you let me this morning!”  
It’s only 9am.  
Everybody goes silent.  
Shingo looks around in apparent confusion. “What?”  
Then Tsuyoshi, who apparently hasn’t been listening for the last five minutes, also says, “What?”  
Kimura chuckles low in his throat and leans over very close to Nakai. “I told you,” he says.  
“Shut the hell up,” growls Nakai.

Later, at Nakai’s flat, he tells Kimura off for it. “Don’t do that.”  
Kimura has his best poker face on. “I did something?”  
“Yes you did something, you leaned all over me and implied we’d been speculating about Shingo and Goro’s sex life, I think that counts as SOMETHING. Idiot.”  
“But we have been speculating about Shingo and Goro’s sex life. At length.” He grins and leans in. “And it was _hot_.”  
“Shut up.”  
“You loved it.”  
“Shut UP.”  
“You _started_ it.”  
“I did NOT!” Nakai throws his beanie at Kimura in frustration. “Anyway that’s not the point! I’ve said this to you so – damn – many times. Do not act like that around me in front of people.”  
Kimura shrugs. “Can’t help it,” he says.  
Nakai throws him a withering glance. “I’m sure you do have _some_ self-control, hidden away somewhere. Maybe try to use it next time?”  
“Shingo and Goro are _sleeping together_ ,” says Kimura emphatically. “I don’t think they’ll care.”  
“What about Tsuyoshi?”  
“I don’t think he’ll notice.”  
“What about Shizuka?”  
Kimura sighs. “How many times do I need to explain to you the phrase ‘open marriage’?”  
“I understand what it means,” says Nakai, “I just don’t get it.”  
Kimura puts his arms around Nakai comfortingly. “You should just talk to her, like I keep telling you,” he says. “Have lunch or something. Then you’ll know for sure that I’m not just bullshitting you. She’d probably feel better for having talked to you too.”  
“Ugh. Too – I don’t know.” Nakai pulls a face. “Too scary.”  
“Well, that’s fine,” says Kimura. “You can keep obsessing about it and making yourself unhappy if you want.”  
“Shut up,” mumbles Nakai again and leans into him.  
They embrace for awhile, warm and still.  
Then Nakai says, “I’ll think about it.”  
“Hm? About what?”  
“About being less... secretive. Around certain VERY SELECT people.”  
Kimura smiles. “Thank you,” he says. “It’d be a great relief to be able to stop restraining myself around you quite so much.”  
Nakai chuckles. “Restraining yourself?”  
Kimura moves back enough to look into Nakai’s eyes. “Oh yeah,” he says. “I don’t think you realise how difficult it is for me to even be in the same room as you without touching you.” His fingertips circle tantalisingly on Nakai’s back.  
Nakai pulls Kimura closer and grins. “You’re just trying to get into my pants.”  
Kimura grins right back. “I don’t have to try.”

 

THE END!


End file.
